


Force tombe cinq fois

by Kalincka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e12-13 The Coming of Arthur, Everything Is Love And Nothing Hurts, Gwaine Being Gwaine, Gwaine Is In Love With Everyone And It Doesn't Get Better, Gwaine Knows, M/M, Merlin Watches The Whole Thing And Finds It Hilarous, Multi, Post-Season/Series 03, Siffly tout est pour toi, This Is My Way Of Coping With Season 5
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 18:35:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16707853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Sur le pont menant aux Terres Périlleuses, Gauvain s'est fait appeler Force. C'est un nom plein de sens, au final, et ça lui correspond. Force à l'épée, force de caractère, force mentale... Force d'aimer, aussi, et surtout plusieurs fois.





	Force tombe cinq fois

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Siffly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Siffly/gifts).



> Et cet OS est destiné à : Siffly ! Accepte ce petit one-shot en ton honneur, même s’il n’y en aura jamais assez. J’avais pas la foi d’écrire sur la saison 5, toi-même tu sais le traumatisme, donc pas de Mordred… Mais je présente : Gauvain, notre fils aux triples P (pan, poly & parfait), lors du final de la saison 3. Bon anniversaire mon surimi ♥
> 
> Et pour tou·te·s mes followers qui auraient suivi ce lien, enjoy aussi. Un fluff fin-saison 3, ça se partage.

* * *

Le premier que Gauvain regarde, c’est Perceval.

En même temps, il est dur de passer à côté de Percy. C’est la seule silhouette qui se détache de la garde rapprochée du Prince Arthur ; c’est la seule silhouette qui les dépasse d’une bonne tête, c’est la seule silhouette qui pourrait leur briser le bras par une seule poignée de main. Forcément, une montagne comme celle-là, Gauvain ne peut que la remarquer, surtout quand sa première rencontre avec elle consiste à la voir soulever des rochers sur des ennemis. Une telle force de la nature ne s’oublie pas.

Gauvain tombe immédiatement sous le charme.

C’est peut-être un peu trop voyant, même. Merlin lui jette un regard narquois lorsqu’il fait remarquer que Perceval est déjà aimé avant même d’être aperçu. Gauvain, fidèle à lui-même, se contente d’afficher un grand sourire quand il voit la figure de son nouveau favori descendre dans la Vallée des Rois Déchus. Il est beau, en plus de ça.

Par réflexe, il dévisage le deuxième homme accompagnant Perceval. Il est brun, il a les yeux sombres, une mâchoire ma foi bien dessinée, et surtout, une aura étrangement prenante émane de toute sa personne lorsqu’il descend les rejoindre dans le ravin. Il donne l’impression d’être né dans une cotte de maille, tant il la porte bien, et il manie l’épée avec une aisance admirable. Le plus rassurant, c’est la façon dont Lancelot du Lac se rapproche de Merlin : il ne faut pas très longtemps pour que l’homme ne prenne le valais dans ses bras, sans la moindre hésitation, sous le nez d’Arthur. Merlin répond à l’étreinte sans se faire prier, et ils restent là, enlacés un moment, à partager des retrouvailles chargées que Gauvain ne saisit pas ; mais instinctivement, il sait qu’il va aimer celui-là aussi.

Arthur rayonne. C’est comme si le soleil avait choisi d’éclairer sa royale tête d’âne en continu ; ou bien c’est la fidélité qu’on lui témoigne qui le rend ainsi. Gauvain, en plein dans la joie des retrouvailles, se rend compte que son Altesse n’a pas fini de scintiller quand Léon lui fait à nouveau part de son allégeance. Au moment où le lieutenant se détourne de son monarque, Gauvain croise son regard, et ne peut s’empêcher de sourire.

C’est à peine un rictus nonchalant, le même qu’il a adressé à Guenièvre la première fois qu’il l’avait croisée, une marguerite aux lèvres ; mais Léon le scrute, déstabilisé pendant un tout petit moment, avec ses grands yeux clairs comme des saphirs et ses cheveux désordonnés par la course-poursuite. Le lieutenant soutient son sourire et au bout de quelques secondes, il tourne la tête en rougissant subitement, peut-être en pensant pouvoir faire passer ça pour l’adrénaline de la bataille.

Gauvain se rengorge avec fierté. Le souffle encore un peu court, il sent Elyan venir à sa rencontre pour lui donner une accolade franche dans l’effusion d’euphorie qui a lieu. Le frère de Guenièvre est tactile ; Gauvain se laisse aller dans le contact même s’ils ont fui ensemble. Leur passé de vagabond est le même, au fond : ils n’ont pas d’attaches, l’affection est une valeur rare et c’est bien trop beau de la retrouver un instant. Ils ne connaissent que le métal des armes – Elyan par la forge, lui par son sang – et parfois, la sensation d’un autre humain contre le torse ressemble à un vieux rêve trop longtemps oublié par la solitude. Pendant un bref moment, ils se tapent le dos et se serrent en masquant un sourire contre l’épaule de l’autre. Gauvain lâche sa main à regret.

Quand ils se séparent, Gauvain croise le regard de Merlin, tellement lumineux qu’il pourrait éclipser l’aura de son prince. Le laquais lui adresse un autre sourire, un peu plus franc, mais toujours aussi malicieux, et Gauvain roule des yeux sans déguiser sa joie, passant outre cette clairvoyance railleuse. Merlin a beau s’amuser de son affection trop visible, lui est tout aussi flagrant dans son attachement à Arthur. Dans ce rondeau d’âmes aussi diverses, de tous les horizons, de toutes les familles, nobles ou non, vieux ou jeunes, c’est quelque chose qui lui importe plus que tout, d’ailleurs : pendant leur fuite, les statuts sont enterrés sous leurs pas précipités. Les titres ne font plus la personne.

Ce n’est que lorsqu’il se tient à la table ronde, alourdi d’un poids étrangement solennel, que Gauvain comprend à quel point il est tombé loin. Entre Lancelot et Léon, il réalise à quel point il ne veut pas quitter sa chaise, qu’il ne veut pas les oublier ; quand il voit Percy tirer la chaise de Gaius et remarque Elyan en train de sculpter un bout de bois par réflexe, il a l’impression que la table ronde l’a pris dans ses bras et ne veut plus le lâcher. Il voudrait bien dire oui, à la table ronde, mais il n’a pas souvent l’habitude de rester au même endroit.

Merlin, à la droite d’Arthur, ne semble pas de cet avis. Quand le regard du laquais s’arrête sur lui pour la troisième fois, Gauvain y discerne de la sagesse. Ça ne l’étonne pas.

Évidemment, il est obligé de sortir une réplique nonchalante pour ne pas montrer qu’il est déjà prêt à mourir pour tous ceux autour de lui.

Ce qu’il ne voit pas venir, c’est le moment où Arthur les fait s’agenouiller. Ils sont devant un âtre éteint depuis des années, les cendres sont à peine encore présentes. Il y a une odeur lourde dans l’air, il la sent s’appesantir sur toute la citadelle abandonnée, le temps lui-même semble se rendre compte que c’est une scène qui va lui survivre. L’épée embrasse ses deux épaules comme s’il était un vieil ami, le drape d’une cape rouge imaginaire qu’il a désormais le droit de porter, et le poids qui verse sur son âme prend une dimension tout autre. La figure d'Arthur, au-dessus de lui, brille de mille feux – il soupçonne Merlin, en arrière-plan, d’éclairer son roi rien que par la joie qui émane de son sourire.

Deuxième après Lancelot, Sir Gauvain se lève, anobli plus que par son ascendance.

Il regarde la petite pièce, accroche la table ronde, finit par retrouver le regard de Léon, qui a assisté à l’adoubement avec la même convenance que s’il était encore à Camelot – ses stupides réflexes de nobles ne sont pas près de le quitter, tout comme l’étincelle étrange qui illumine ses prunelles. Encore un peu raide, presque comme s’il portait déjà l’armure des Pendragon, Gauvain chancelle jusqu’à lui. Il flotte dans une espèce de sentiment étrange : à chaque fois qu’il regarde ses frères d’armes, il sent son cœur se comprimer et la force de mille immortels l’embrase pour les défendre. C’est ça, la chevalerie ?

Léon, pourtant habitué, semble également affecté. Il tressaille un peu quand Gauvain vient à sa rencontre. Son œil de lieutenant le scrute de bas en haut, et il lâche presque trop bas :

— Sir Gauvain, vous devriez prendre une épée.

— Sir Léon, je vous trouve un peu pressé.

La réponse lui paraît trop facile à donner. Et pourtant, malgré tout le décalage entre deux éducations, deux parcours, ce gouffre effroyable entre la retenue et la plaisanterie, le « Sir » fait sourire Léon de toutes ses dents. C’est la bonne réponse ; Gauvain lâche un petit rire, et tend la main pour sceller le pacte qu’il vient de tracer. Léon la saisit sans hésiter, la serre un peu plus familièrement que nécessaire, peut-être – Gauvain n’en est pas sûr, il n’a aucune idée des codes, mais il s’en doute. Ils sont Chevaliers de la Table Ronde.

Plus tard, Elyan le reprendra dans ses bras un peu plus longtemps. Gauvain ne s’empêchera pas de poser une main sur sa nuque pendant l’étreinte. Perceval, au moment de partir à l’assaut, lui passera un bout d’étoffe qui semble venir de sa tunique. Gauvain la nouera à son poignet sans hésiter. S’il meurt, il entrera dans une légende.

Lorsque Lancelot le prend à part pour le remercier, des étoiles dans les yeux, et qu’il mentionne Merlin, Gauvain comprend tout ce qui les relie, tous les trois ; ils _savent_. Ils deviennent un triangle sacré, tout à coup, ils sont reliés par le secret : c’est un mélange de dévotion, de magie, de destin et de beaucoup d’autres choses divines qui les dépassent. Gauvain ose alors contempler de nouveau Lancelot – c’est un acte décisif : sa ferveur grimpe d’autant plus en flèche. La Table Ronde tire encore sur la corde sensible de son cœur en regroupant tous ces gens. Un peu maladroitement, il ouvre la bouche, tente de manier la même verve qui lui vient si facilement avec Léon ; mais tout ce qui sort d’entre ses lèvres est chaotique. Ce n’est qu’un assemblage confus de compliments, de piques décidément trop plates et balbutiées, une fusion de l’admiration et de la confiance aveugle qu’il porte désormais au chevalier. Lancelot du Lac, au milieu du calme brutal qui l’enveloppe, lâche un rire. Gauvain a l’impression d’entendre les Anges. Il rit à son tour, et la même envie féroce de se battre rien que pour écouter à nouveau ce son le prend aux tripes.

Quand la bataille sera passée, Lancelot lui lâchera un clin d’œil en revenant avec Merlin ; Gauvain sentira son cœur cogner encore, mais il y sera un peu plus habitué.

Lorsqu’ils sont présentés officiellement au reste de la Cour, une fois revenus avec Guenièvre, qu’ils descendent de leurs chevaux et que Merlin et Arthur viennent à eux, Gauvain embrasse toute leur troupe du regard. Ils sont héroïques, avec leurs capes rouges, leurs armures et leurs cottes de mailles. Il serre les rênes un peu plus fort qu’il ne le devrait ; quand il doit descendre pour monter dans la Salle du Conseil, c’est Merlin qui vient à sa rencontre et qui l’attend.

Gauvain est en extase totale. Il enlace le magicien sans hésiter, sans ajouter une parole – il sait, il sait ce qu’il a fait, il sait tout et il ne dira rien mais c’est tellement à comprendre. Merlin répond à son étreinte, bouleversé, et tout ce que Gauvain peut dire, c’est :

— Merci.

Il chuchote une fois le mot, serre contre lui celui qui représente toute sa vie, désormais ; au-delà des chevaliers, Merlin est devenu une partie de son âme en lui donnant la chance d’exister pour de bon. Merlin, plus que d’être adoubé, mérite d’être honoré comme une divinité, et peut-être même qu’il en a le pouvoir, au fond de ses yeux dorés.

Quand il le lâche, Merlin a les larmes aux yeux. Gauvain les essuie avec ce même sourire, avant de lui ébouriffer les cheveux. Il regarde les marches de la citadelle, où Percy lui lâche un petit signe de tête tendre, et il arrive.

Sir Gauvain a aimé ; mais jamais autant, si fort, avec cette fidélité gigantesque dans les veines. Ça le possède presque tout entier. Dans une petite grimace fausse, il comprend que Merlin a raison de se moquer de lui, parce qu’il n’a pas fini de s’éprendre.

— Donc… Les entraînements, c’est obligatoire pour un chevalier ?

— Ça l’est aussi pour un serviteur. L’un fait la cible, l’autre attaque.

— Hmm. Ça ne m’a pas l’air très réjouissant. Je te propose de changer ça, Merlin.

— Je pense qu’on ne changera pas que ça, Sir Gauvain.

Et d’un même pas, Force et Magie rentrent à Camelot.


End file.
